Amarte no es facil
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: En algun lugar de Tokio dos pequeños amigos se enamoran pero...¿Que pasara cuando el joven se marcha en busca de su padre? ¿Se volverian a encontrar? ¿Sucedera algo emocionante con la protagonista de este romance?
1. Chapter 1

Minami: Aqui yo otra vez mina  
Akemi: Como siempre de perezosa  
Minami: Urusai one-chan, queria decirles algo importante, no estare mucho en la casa en verano por que bueno tengo problemas y asuntos familiares un poco  
privados asi que por eso no he actualizado en la compu aparte de que se descompuso  
Akemi: Preferimos no hablar de nuestros problemas y encontrarle un lado divertido a todo por eso Minami-chan se esfuerza en todo lo que hace  
Minami: One-chan arigato  
Akemi: Denada a por cierto esta historia se nos ocurrio a nosotras dos por lo cual somos las creadoras de este fics titulado "Amarte no es facil"  
Minami: Y sin mas que decir les dejo el disclaimer  
Minami y Akemi: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht

"Amarte nos es facil"  
Capitulo 1 : Adios...Amu

Era un dia soleado con los pajaros cantando hermosas melodias, mientras una pequeña niña de unos 6 años de edad caminaba alegremente por el parque para  
encontrarse con su mejor amigo, 2 años mayor que ella pero con el cual se llevaba muy bien, la niña de ojos ambar, continua avanzando has encontrarse a su  
mejor amigo abajo de la sombra de unos arboles de cerezo, sentado en una banca.

-!IKUTO¡-Exclama felizmente la pequeña mientras corre para abrazar a su mejor amigo  
-Amu te he dicho que no hagas eso-Le dice el amigo de la pequeña seriamente pero con un tono de voz triste y fria como si no existiera la vida en aquel niño  
-Lo siento Ikuto, pero estoy feliz de verte-Responde la pequeña al niño dandole un beso en la mejilla para despues separarse y brindarle una calida sonrisa  
-Amu tengo que decirte algo importante-Dice friamente el niño a la pequeña  
-¿Q-Que pasa?-Pregunta, algo nerviosa, la pequeña, debido al tono de voz de el pequeño, de nombre, Ikuto  
-Yo me mudare a Paris mañana para buscar a mi padres-Contesto, Ikuto, firme y seguro pero a la misma vez triste  
-!NO¡ !yo no quiero...que...te vallas...Ikuto...no quiero...que me dejes...sola-Dice entre sollozos la pequeña, aferrandose a el  
-Lo siento Amu, ya no podemos ser amigos-Dice Ikuto, safandose del agarre, mientras se va dejando a una pequeña llorando y gritando !NO TE VALLAS IKUTO¡ pero,  
Ikuto aun con todo el dolor que siente, por causarle tanto daño, a su pequeña amiga, se va y asi termina esa cruel y amarga despedida de dos pequeños amigos.

Minami: Y hasta aqui quedo  
Akemi: Cuando queremos sale la inspiracion  
Minami: Ahora ¿Le dejamos hasta aqui o avanzamos?  
Akemi: Digamos que tenemos muchas ideas en la cabeza las cuales estamos ordenando para que salga el siguiente capitulo  
Minami: Y despues se lo damos a revisar a nuestro querido padre para ver si le gusta ya que el es un gran lector  
Akemi: Si no saben cuanto nos costo para que este capitulo se hiciera realidad  
Minami: Si y lo sorprendente de nuestro padre es que un libro de 200 paginas o mas le duran tres dias o una semana a lo maximo  
Akemi: Si por eso nos esforzamos bueno pero esperamos reviews y hasta la proxima si es que hay una  
Ambas: Matane


	2. Chapter 2: Despertandoparte 1

Minami: Ohayo Mina aqui yo y one-chan  
Akemi: Konichiowua bueno agradecemos mucho a los que nos han dejado reviews  
Minami: Los agradecimientos son al final pero bueno empezemos con el segundo capitulo  
Akemi: de "Amarte no es facil" bueno e aqui el DC (Disclaimer)  
Minami: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes nos pertenecen...  
Akemi: Son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht...  
Minami: Puede que algunos sean de nuestra invencion...  
Akemi: Ahora empezemos con el segundo capitulo de...  
Ambas: "Amarte no es facil"

En el capitulo anterior...

-Amu tengo que decirte algo importante-Dice friamente el niño a la pequeña  
-¿Q-Que pasa?-Pregunta, algo nerviosa, la pequeña, debido al tono de voz de el pequeño, de nombre, Ikuto  
-Yo me mudare a Paris mañana para buscar a mi padres-Contesto, Ikuto, firme y seguro pero a la misma vez triste  
-!NO¡ !yo no quiero...que...te vallas...Ikuto...no quiero...que me dejes...sola-Dice entre sollozos la pequeña, aferrandose a el  
-Lo siento Amu, ya no podemos ser amigos-Dice Ikuto, safandose del agarre, mientras se va dejando a una pequeña llorando y gritando !NO TE VALLAS IKUTO¡ pero,  
Ikuto aun con todo el dolor que siente, por causarle tanto daño, a su pequeña amiga, se va y asi termina esa cruel y amarga despedida de dos pequeños amigos.

Capitulo 2: Despertando... parte 1

11 años despues...

-Voy a llegar tarde otra vez-Susurro una chica de 17 años para si misma con un tono de voz fria mientras corria

Amu pov  
Hola a todos soy Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años soy una pelirosada, tengo ojos color ambar, tez blanca, un buen cuerpo para mi edad, cambiando de tema  
hoy me quede dormida y voy a tener un retraso en el primer dia de clases aunque incluso si tengo el retraso no podran quitarme ese estupido apodo de  
"Cool and Spicy" que me pusieron mis compañeros de clase, supuestamente por que soy demasiado fria con los demas, eso no lo niego pero eso es por  
que "mi mejor amigo" me dejo sola y se mudo a Paris por eso no tengo amigos debido a que ya he confiado una vez en una persona y me apuñalo por la  
espalda entonces esa fue una leccion diciendome "No confies en nadie mas o saldras herida..."  
Fin Amu pov

Cuando la pelirosa cruzaba la esquina corriendo se tropezo con alguien...

-Mira por donde vas estupido-Reclamo con un tono frio la pelirosa mientras se paraba y se sacudia la ropa  
-¿A-Amu?-Pregunto un chico de unos 19 años de edad sorprendido  
-Hmm...Sabes que es de mala educacion hablarle a una persona con tanta confianza sin siquiera conocerla-Dijo la chica de 17 años  
con un tono frio mientras se iva pero fue jalada del brazo por el chico con el que habia tropezado haciendo que la mirada de los  
dos jovenes se cruzara  
-Y tu no sabes que es de mala educacion no contestarle a tu mejor amigo de la infancia-  
-Yo no tengo y nunca tuve un amigo-  
-No creo que te hayas olvidado de mi-  
-Ya te lo he dicho nunca he tenido ni tendre un amigo-Contesto la chica de 17 años safandose del agarre de ese chico  
-!AMU¡-Grito el joven intentando que su "Mejor amiga" se volteara pero el esfuerzo fue envano ya que la chica se fue corriendo

Mientras tanto en algun lugar...

-Ya es hora-Dijo una joven pelo rojo  
-Eso significa que...-respondio un peliazul con un parche en el ojo  
-Al parecer nos volveremos a encontrar-Contesto una pelicastaña  
-Ha despertado-Contesto una pelirubia con lentes  
-La noche roja...-Respondio un peligris

Volviendo con Amu...

-No puede ser aquel chico era Ikuto-Susurro una chica en un callejon oscuro dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas pero ella no sentia nada-Aunque las lagrimas recorran mis mejillas no siento nada ¿Por que?-Susurro de nuevo la chica.

En ese momento la luna aprecio tornándose de un color rojo carmesí como la sangre y junto con ella todo el lugar  
pero...algo muy raro pasaba hay no estaba la gente...

Akemi: Ohayo mina sabemos que no somos nadie para actualizar a esta hora son las 12:12 actualmente  
Minami: B-Bueno pero esque one-chan tu trabajas y ya sabes jeje  
Akemi: Si pero salgo a las 3:00 pm y me quedo dormida por el trabajo...  
Minami: No te preocupes one-chan ya se que tu trabajo es muy duro pero !CAMBARE¡ mejor alegrate de que terminamos  
el capitulo  
Akemi: Vale bueno entonces ¿Les gusto? ¿Quienes eran aquellos jovenes? ¿A que se referian con eso de "La noche roja"?  
Minami: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo bueno ahora vamos a los agradecimientos por los reviews...

Ambas: Agradecemos a...

KIYOMI-NEKO- Enserio tu fuiste el primer review gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado este fic y lo hayas agregado  
a favoritos que alegria saber eso y sobre lo de one-chan veras a veces nos llevamos bien pero ahy veces en las que peleamos  
por alguna tonteria jaja pero aun asi mi one-chan es el enemigo al que mas quiero jeje

Ambas: Agradecemos tambien a...

Guest- Al aprecer no pudiste terminar tu frase pero bueno eso no importa me alegro de que te guste este fic gracias por tu review

Ambas: Tambien agradecemos a...

Gabakuran- Me alegro de que te guste este fic gracias por tu review y por darnos animos a one-chan y a mi

Ambas: Es todo a por si quieren ver a los personajes que aprecen en la parte donde dicen "Ha despertado" son los de el anime 11 eyes la peliroja  
es Kurukabe-sempai, el peliazul es Kakeru-kun, sinceramente la pelicastaña no me acuerdo de su nombre pero es la mejor amiga de Kakeru-kun, la pelirubia tampoco nos acordamos pero es la menor de todos (Si no mal recordamos tenemos mala memoria gomen) tiene lentes y su pelo le llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros, el peligris tampoco nos acordamos su nombre pero si mal no recordamos aparece en el capitulo 4 de 11 eyes, por cierto esto debimos haberlo dicho al principio pero...11 eyes no nos pertenece si no a sus respectivos dueños, (Que memoria la nuestra jejejeje) y eso es todo nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3: Despertando parte 2

Minami: Como siempre digo aqui yo y one-chan  
¿?: Lo siento pero ella esta trabajando  
Minami: ¿Quien eres? O_O"  
¿?: Te suena el nombre Miguel  
Minami: O_O o-one-sama ¿Que haces aqui?  
Miguel: Que no ves te ayudo a presentar tu fic  
Minami: Como siempre tan descortes U_U  
Miguel: Callate y has el DC (Disclaimer)  
Minami: Si si lo que digas  
Miguel: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes pertenecen a las dos locas de mis pequeñas hermanas son de la total autoria de Peach-Picht, puede que algunos  
personajes sean de su invencion  
Minami: E aqui el capitulo 3 de "Amarte no es facil"

En el capitulo anterior...

-No puede ser aquel chico era Ikuto-Susurro una chica en un callejon oscuro dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas pero ella no sentia nada-Aunque las lagrimas recorran mis mejillas no siento nada ¿Por que?-Susurro de nuevo la chica.

En ese momento la luna aprecio tornándose de un color rojo carmesí como la sangre y junto con ella todo el lugar  
pero...algo muy raro pasaba hay no estaba la gente...

Capitulo 3: Despertando... parte 2

-Te he encontrado-Dijo una cosa alta y negra sin forma  
-Pero que...-Dijo la pelirosa sorprendida pero unas cadenas atraparon a la cosa sin froma haciendo que desapareciera  
-Deberias tener cuidado este lugar no es bueno-Dijo un peliazul con un parche en el ojo detras de Amu  
-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto la pelirosa pero otra cosa sin forma aparecio de nuevo  
-Al fin estan todos juntos hora de destruirlos-Dijo la cosa sin forma  
-!Canta¡-Grito una peliroja a la pelirosa y asi comenzo a cantar Amu

Todo lo que pase junto a ti...  
recuerdos de alegria, tristeza...  
y emocion an quedado en el...  
pasado el cual no quiero...  
volver a revivir nunca mas...  
la vida me ha enseñado que...  
nunca debo confiar en las...  
personas por que eso solo...  
causaria mi sufrimiento y destruccion...

-!Para ya¡-Grito la cosa negra y sin forma pero desaparecio junto con la noche roja y el grupo de jovenes  
-¿Que ha pasado aqui?-Pregunto un joven de 19 años a una chica de 16 años  
-¿Eh?...eres tu denuevo-Contesto friamente la chica de 16 años mientras se iba corriendo en direccion a su escuela  
-!Espera¡-grito ikuto intentando detener a su "Amiga" pero el intento fue envano

Minami: Bien hasta aqui quedo por que...  
Miguel: Te estan echando a patadas de aqui  
Minami: Se puede saber quien te pidio tu opinion one-sama ¬¬"  
Miguel: Si me haces algo mato al Amuto  
Minami: Si haces eso "Transformandose en Angel dark" (es como la imagen que aparece en esta historia solo que el pelo es morado y salen unas alas  
negras y enormes de su espalda) te mato yo primero  
Miguel: O_O" R-Retracto lo dicho  
Minami: Me alegro ñ.ñ  
Akemi: One-sama ahora si te mueres "Mirando a Miguel con los ojos echos llamas"  
Miguel: Akemi e-espera  
Akemi: Nada de espera "Sacando un cuchillo" Ahora si te mueres "Corre a alcanzar a one-sama (Miguel)"  
Minami: Esto no me lo pierdo a pero antes les dejo a Ikuto y a Amu para agradecer los reviews Ya ne  
Amu: Bien agradecemos a...

KIYOMI-NEKO- Vale lo de las hermanas te lo creen esas dos tambien agradecen que siempre eres su review numero uno en esta historia  
actualmente te lo agradecen mucho por eso te regalan esto "LLega un paquete demasiado grande" es un regalo con ikuto, usui takumi y  
los chicos de amnesia dentro

Ikuto: Bueno pude salir de ahy almenos ahora agradecemos a...

Sonata de violin- Esas dos locas te agradecen tu review y que les digas que su historia te gusta por eso te regalan esto "Aparece una cajita en la mano de ikuto"  
¿Te casarias conmigo? "Ikuto es dominado por una maquina" "Despues de 5 minutos de rreaccionar" Ikuto: Alto ahy que man echo

Amu: Si, si Ikuto te han controlado bien tambien agradecemos a...

Hitori-san-Aqui tienes el tercer capitulo esperamos que te guste

Ambos: Bien eso es todo nos vemos el el siguiente capitulo ya ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Minami: Ohayo Mina aqui yo y one-chan**

**Akemi: Bien esperamos que nos perdonen por el retraso jejeje**

**Minami: One-chan parese que las aclaraciones que hise en mi fanfic "¿Quien soy?" no le gustaron a nadie vale dejando eso de lado comencemos con el capitulo de este fanfic**

**Akemi: Concuerdo **

**Ambas: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes nos pertenecen son de la total autoria de Peacht Picht si nos perteneciera seria clasificación B y bueno ya saben jejeje**

_**Capitulo 4: El significado de la "Noche Roja"**_

_Todo lo que pase junto a ti..._  
_recuerdos de alegria, tristeza..._  
_y emocion an quedado en el..._  
_pasado el cual no quiero..._  
_volver a revivir nunca mas..._  
_la vida me ha enseñado que..._  
_nunca debo confiar en las..._  
_personas por que eso solo..._  
_causaria mi sufrimiento y destruccion..._

_-!Para ya¡-Grito la cosa negra y sin forma pero desaparecio junto con la noche roja y el grupo de jovenes_  
_-¿Que ha pasado aqui?-Pregunto un joven de 19 años a una chica de 16 años_  
_-¿Eh?...eres tu denuevo-Contesto friamente la chica de 16 años mientras se iba corriendo en direccion a su escuela_  
_-!Espera¡-grito ikuto intentando detener a su "Amiga" pero el intento fue envano_

**Amu pov**

**Esto si que se estaba volviendo mas raro que nada asi que decidi que lo mejor seria faltar a clases por el dia de hoy despues de todo no es gran cosa asi que me fui en direccion a mi casa pero en el camino vi pasar al grupo de antes en la "Noche roja" asi que decidi seguirlos sigilosamente y vi que una la pelirubia y un peligris se separaron de los demas mientras una pelicastaña una peliroja y un peliazul se dirigian hacia una casa un poco antigua asi que decidi seguirlos a ellos y fue ahy cuando el peliazul con un parche en el ojo se volteo hacia donde estaba yo y dijo friamente "Alguien nos esta siguiendo" perfecto no podia ser peor asi que decidi salir de mi escondite**

**Fin Amu pov**

-Tu eres la chica de hace rato-Dijo la pelicastaña

-Quiero preguntarles algo que fue lo de hace rato-Pregunto fríamente la pelirosa

-Eso fue la "Noche roja"-Respondio con el mismo tono una pelirroja

-Bien y por que cuando cante...-Pregunto la pelirosa pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja

-Eso fue por que al parecer tu eres la creadora de ese mundo pero tal vez no recuerdes nada ya que puede que lo hayas creado inconscientemente Hinamori Amu-Respondió la pelirroja fríamente mientras se disponía a irse

**-**Entonces si eso paso por que yo también estuve hay-Pregunto un peliazul bajando de un árbol

-Tu eres Tsukiyomi Ikuto me equivoco-Pregunto la pelicastaña

-Si ahora responde a mi pregunta-Contesto friamente Ikuto

-Al parecer tu Tsukiyomi Ikuto eras el mejor amigo de Hinamori Amu cuando pequeños y te marchaste entonces hay fue donde Hinamori Amu creo este mundo inconscientemente ya que cayo en una gran depresion y escondio en este mundo sus sentimientos de amor, tristeza, emoción, preocupación, angustia y felicidad por lo cual este mundo solo puede ser destruido por ella-Contesto un peliazul con un parche en el ojo

-Asi es esto paso ya hace tiempo con alguien mas pero ahora que tu Tsukiyomi Ikuto has regresado para enmendar las cosas con Hinamori Amu ella no puede decir "Perdon" y sentir ese sentimiento asi es que cuando "La noche roja" sea destruida por ella-Prosiguio una pelicastaña

-Seras perdonado por Hinamori Amu y entonces podrá volver a sentir sus sentimientos nuevamente-Completo la pelirroja

-Es entonces por eso que...no puedo sentir nada-Dijo la pelirosa cayendo al piso en rodillas para despues desmayarse

-Amu-Dijo preocupado Ikuto mientras cargaba a Amu estilo princesa

-Tranquilo solo esta inconsciente es mejor que la dejes reposar-Dijo la pelirroja

**Y asi Ikuto se fue con Amu en brazos saltando por los arboles hasta llegar a donde estaba la casa de Ikuto y al llegar la dejo en la cama de la habitación de Ikuto...**

**Akemi: Minami-chan ¿Estas bien?**

**Minami: Si "En un rincon con rayitas azules en la frente"**

**Akemi: Ya me arreglare con ella mas tarde bien agradesco los reviews que nos han dejado bien nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ya ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Akemi: Ohayo mina bien yo os voy a dar el capitulo de hoy ya que Minami-chan se encuentra haciendo su tarea de vacaciones que debio hacer hace mucho tiempo asi que por lo tanto ni shugo chara ni sus personajes nos pertenecen a Minami ni a mi son de la total autoria de Peacht-Picht al igual que tampoco nos pertenece 11 eyes**

_**Capitulo 5: recuperando el primer sentimiento**_

_-Amu-Dijo preocupado Ikuto mientras cargaba a Amu estilo princesa_

_-Tranquilo solo esta inconsciente es mejor que la dejes reposar-Dijo la pelirroja_

_**Y asi Ikuto se fue con Amu en brazos saltando por los arboles hasta llegar a donde estaba la casa de Ikuto y al llegar la dejo en la cama de la habitación de Ikuto...**_

_**Amu pov**_

_El grupito me explico sobre "La noche roja" después todo se torno negro y apareci en un lugar completamente blanco con una puerta enfrente decidi caminar hacia la puerta pero mientras mas me acercaba la puerta mas se alejaba hasta que la perdi y alguien poso su mano sobre mi hombro y al girar la cabeza para ver quien era todo se torno negro nuevamente abri con pesadez mis ojos y pude notar que estaba en una habitacion desconocida y decidi pararme de donde al parecer me encontraba acostada pero el cuerpo me peso un poco y cai nuevamente a la cama y escuche un "No deberias hacer eso o puede que te pongas peor" me gire para ver quien era genial era ese estupido que alguna vez fue "mi mejor amigo"_**_Fin Amu pov_**

No deberias hacer eso o puede que te pongas peor-Dijo un peliazul al ver a Amu tratando de levantarse

-¿Como llegue aquí?-Pregunto fríamente la pelirosa

-Te desmayaste cuando terminaron de explicarnos sobre "La noche roja"-Respondió el peliazul

-Soka **(N/A: Soka=Ya veo)**-dijo friamente la pelirosa

-Amu-Dijo dulcemente el peliazul

-Soy Hinamo...-No pudo terminar la pelirosa ya que fue interrumpida o mas bien callada por unos dulces labios posandose sobre los de ella **(Akemi: Que cursi)**

**La pelirosa fue callada por unos labios posándose sobre los de ella al principio Amu se sorprendió pero no tardo mucho tiempo en corresponder así que sin que ninguno de los dos jovenes se diera cuenta por fin un sentimiento habia regresado a la pelirosa pero el momento duro poco ya que la pelirosa volvió a la realidad y le dio una cachetada al peliazul...**

-Idiota que has echo-Reclamo Amu al peliazul dándole una cachetada

-Lo siento no debi-Se disculpo el peliazul

-Seras idiota-Dijo Amu levantandose de la cama en la que estaba dispuesta a irse pero fue jalada por el brazo haciendo que cayera al suelo de una forma demasiado vergonzosa aunque la pelirosa no sentía ese sentimiento ¿O si?

-Amu-Dijo dulcemente el peliazul encima de la pelirosa

-Idiota...-Fue lo único que se escucho de la pelirosa mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

-Amu tu estas...llorando...¿Sientes ese dolor al llorar?-Pregunto asombrado el peliazul

-Si-Asintio con la cabeza la pelirosa

-Me alegro por ti ya veras que muy pronto recuperaras tus demás sentimientos...gomen esto fue mi culpa-Dijo con un tono de culpabilidad el peliazul mientras abrazaba mas a Amu y escondia su cara en el hombro de su amada

**Minami: Pro fin termine mis deberes bueno solo los de 3 materias**

**Akemi: Eso te pasa por mojarte el sabado de gloria ¬¬"**

**Minami: O_O" Por si no lo sabes fui obligada por one-sama y hablando de el ¿Donde esta?**

**Akemi: O_O" !KYAA¡ me he olvidado de el "Sale corriendo con una cadena en las manos"**

**Minami: O_O" Ya ven que es mala cuando se enoja y ahora me da mas miedo a donde habra metido a one-sama que lleva una cadena one-chan da miedo bueno por otra parte agradezco a KIYOMI-NEKO por dejarnos un review si no recuerdo mal jejeje (Que memoria la mia nee jeje)**


End file.
